


Hello, Vesuvia, I am back

by fndkch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV, POV Julian Devorak, Poetry, Russian, Russian Julian, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fndkch/pseuds/fndkch
Summary: The day Ilya returned to Vesuvia from his perspective.





	Hello, Vesuvia, I am back

**Author's Note:**

> Tried myself in poetry, I hope you'll like it. Besides, it's my first fanfiction in English, so I apologize for possible mistakes. Sometimes there can be strange rhymes or no rhyme at all, but I just couldn't paraphrase some things I really wanted to write.
> 
> The idea is based on a headcanon that Julian is Russian (considering his real name is Ilya, it's very likely), just like me, so this work is kinda bilingual and intended for both Russian and English speakers. If you are non-Russian speaker, see notes for translation.

Hello, Vesuvia,  
I am back.  
Back to solve the murder.

Was it me  
Or just a random guy  
Killing in disorder?

This is later,  
But for now  
I have some more important stuff.

***

At first, I want to see my sister  
with a random name -  
She's Pasha, but in Russia  
Pasha is a male name.

Hey, sister Portia,  
_Svari mne borscha!_  
Don't you wanna hear a story  
” _Kak kozyol sgorel_ ”?

That's strange, I can't remember.  
_Zhal'_ , that would be KILLING!  
Oh, and by the way,  
Where is Mazelinka?

I just asked,  
Stop screaming!  
Yes, I _napizdel_ , okay,  
BUT PUT THAT FUCKING KNIFE AWAY!

Well, if it's that bad with Pasha,  
Why not get some food?  
Oh, I see right in the market  
Someone definitely shrewd.

Hi, Mazelinka,  
I am back!  
_Kupi mne_ some _malinka!_  
And what about a welcome hug?

Okay, okay,  
You want to punch me, too  
But _lozshka_? Really?  
You really think that... _Chyort, nu bol'no!_

I just wanted to _uznat'_  
Have you seen my _bivchiy_?  
He's like a victim of solarium  
But blonde and wears some weird _odezhda_.

 _Aga_ , I'll try to find him in that shop  
Where we once... Hm, _nevazhno_.  
Anyways, I really hope  
He's in there all alone:)

What about Nadia?  
She's somewhere in the palace.  
Maybe she is drinking tea  
From her golden chalice.

Oh, she's on the balcony -  
_Privet_ , The Countess!  
Would you like to hear my stories  
That are exciting, doubtless?

No, I'm not the killer, wait!  
I just want to chat!  
And send your freaking guards away -  
They're gonna kick me out!

Well, if palace's not the place,  
I shall go back to finding Asra.  
There it is - his magic shop!  
And my journey's going here to stop.

Spells are on the lock,  
But not too many.  
I know this man and know that he  
Is really keen on safety.

I get in, and hear some noise.  
Hey, _dorogoi_ , you wanna...  
And something hits my head.  
_**Chyort, eto ne Azra!**_

**Author's Note:**

> "Svari mne borscha" - make me a borsch  
> "Kak kozyol sgorel" - how the goat has burned  
> "Zhal'" - it's a pity  
> "napizdel" - said bullshit  
> "Kupi mne some malinka!" - Buy me some raspberries!  
> "lozshka" - spoon  
> "Chyort, nu bol'no!" - Damn, it hurts!  
> "uznat'" - find out  
> "bivchiy" - ex  
> "odezhda" - clothes  
> "Aga" - Okay  
> "nevazhno" - it doesn't matter  
> "Privet" - Hello  
> "dorogoi" - darling  
> "Chyort, eto ne Azra!" - Damn, it's not Asra!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for some rhymes, expressions and inspiration to my friends Anastasia and Darya)


End file.
